pgenerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morty
The Eldest son of the previous Protectors of Ecruteak City. Morty was born in 33 BD, and is the elder brother of Kris, Falkner and Bugsy. Part of his Duty as Protector of the City is also to protect The Guardian Dogs that watch over it. Story Born blind in one eye, Morty was often ill as a child, but he was quick and intellegent, leading to his father presenting him as his heir to The Guardian Dogs when he was only five years old. He has known Eusine almost all his life, as their parents were close friends and for political reasons often had to visit one another. Eusine's friendship was particularly important to him during the times when his health kept him from leaving the house. When he was visiting, the other boy would often keep him company and even help carry him outside to the garden when he needed the fresh air. When he was Eleven his parents died during the Ecruteak fire, leaving him as heir of his position and the prime guardian of his younger siblings. Thankfully as he got older his health began to improve, allowing it to become easier for him to carry out his duties. He took over his father's position as Gym Leader and ensured that his siblings were well brought up, hiring any staff that was needed. Morty became particularly protective of his young sister, who had been only one when their parents had died, often treating her as if she were far more fragile than she actually was, something that cause a lot of friction within the family. Eusine's own father's health began to decline a few years later, leaving him with many of the Leadership positions for Johto, however he still made plenty of time to visit Morty and the family often, spending so much of his time there that Morty had an office for him built onto the house. When his sister ran away from home, Morty was frantic, ready to call every service he could think of to get her back. Eusine managed to persuade him to let Kris go as if he found her and brought her home she'd only run away again, whereas this way there was a chance she'd find her way back home. When Kris did return home, Morty was not ready to let her go again, even with Eusine's persuation, resulting in his sister running away from home again. Soul crossed paths with him again while she was attempting to protect The Guardians from The Organisation, eventually leading her to the information that Morty held the key to their location although he refused to give it to her, so Soul stayed to guard him, along with most of the Imperial Guards stationed there by Eusine. However when Heart got hold of him, revealing that she believed there may be truth in a rumor that his death would cause the deaths of the dogs unless he'd named an heir (which he hadn't), Eusine pulled a charm from Morty's wrist that was for use of summoning the dogs in an emergency, rather than see him die. The Dogs were killed by The Organisation, and while it took a while, Morty eventually forgave Eusine. The two ended up almost completely living with each other and raised Kris and Ethan's two children after their deaths. Other Information *While it was never publically acknowledged, Morty and Eusine did become part of a committed relationship following the deaths of The Guardians. *Even though the agreement with The Dogs no longer stood, Morty named Kris' eldest son as his heir.